


Give Me A Sign

by dengekirose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Sign Language, nonverbal, nonverbal!mari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengekirose/pseuds/dengekirose
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a lovable, energetic, and clumsy girl that does not believe that she was meant to be given the power of the Ladybug Miraculous. Though Tikki reassures her that she was chosen for a reason, she has all the typical insecurities a soon-to-be superhero would have. Oh, and she's non-verbal and deaf. Marinette faces her insecurities as both her civilian self and superhero self, with the help of her friend and partner, Chat Noir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I really appreciate any feedback, critiques, or comments in general.

The first time that Tikki flew out of a mysterious box with Marinette’s new hearing aids resulted in the semi-destruction of Marinette’s room. Dozens of sewing needles transformed into throwing knives toward the kwami, spools of thread following after her main ammunition ran out. 

“No, Marinette please! I’m not here to hurt you!” Tikki begged her new Ladybug to listen, all the while Marinette was desperately trying to grab a flyswatter, maintaining eye contact with what she assumed to be an alien bug. Only when Tikki froze and suddenly zipped behind the bedframe did Marinette break pursuit. A firm hand grasped Marinette’s shoulder, prompting her to turn toward her mother coming through her bedroom door.

[What happened here?] Sabine’s eyebrows furrowed with concern and questioning.

Marinette let out a huff of air and put down her weapons. She circled her stomach with a fist.

[Sorry, mama. I thought I saw a bug.] _Or at least what I think was a bug._ Marinette’s thoughts remained hidden behind her steady face. 

Tikki watched from a distance processing the conversation. Each Ladybug had her own approach to first becoming a superhero. Some started immediately, with great confidence and trust in themselves. Others were slow to warm up to the idea. A small portion told their loved ones. _Marinette is definitely the youngest by far._

[Where did you get those?] Sabine gestured to the hearing aids in the box on her now messy table.

Marinette’s hands froze for almost a second too long. [Gift! Prize! Prize from fashion competition. Custom made!] 

Tikki giggled, causing Sabine to look up from Marinette momentarily before signing her to clean up the mess she made and leaving shortly after. _She was definitely suspicious,_ Marinette sighed.

[If you want to hide your identity now, you’ll have to get better at lying.] Tikki zipped up in front of Marinette, placing her phone in her open palm as she stared blankly at the text on it.

[You wrote this?] Marinette pointed, wide-eyed.

Tikki nodded as she took the phone back and bounced on it furiously. Marinette sat down on her bed, fiddling with the hearing aids in the box, occasionally glancing at Weird Alien Bug to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. When the kwami was done body-slamming her phone, she signaled Marinette to look.

[Sorry, I don’t really have fingers. Or hands, really. I understand all human languages, though. Including signs.] Marinette smiled at the message. She scrolled through the text Tikki wrote describing her duties, her smile slowly disappearing as she finished reading. I’m supposed to be…what?

[Tikki? That’s your name?]

Her kwami nodded again.

[Tikki.] Marinette rolled the hearing aid in her hand and set it aside. [I think that you might have not chosen the best person for Ladybug. She’s supposed to be a perfect superhero by your description. I don’t know if I fit that definition.]

Tikki smiled softly as she opened up a separate message, already typed out.

[You were chosen for this because of your traits as a person. There is no better fit for Ladybug than you. Just as there will be no other better fit for your partner, Chat Noir. You are two halves of a whole, and you yourself are whole.]

[But how will I use my…], Marinette tightened her face in concentration, […”Miraculous” if I can’t give the command for it? I won’t even be able to transform. I’m not even sure if I believe this or these “akumas”.] 

Tikki typed out eagerly, [Like I said before, I understand ALL human languages. Give it a try!]

Marinette, albeit a bit reluctantly, wore her Miraculous. _It wouldn’t hurt to try? I think. Maybe it’s a dream. Maybe I can confirm this to be a dream and I’ll wake up._

Her eyes drifted to Tikki. Marinette paused. _Maybe it’s real._

She clasped her hands together and let go. [Transform me!]

\---

Marinette felt as if she was glowing. Until she looked down and immediately lost balance from her first transformation. _Polka dot suit?_ She felt her face and ran to the mirror. _Mask? Wait…the hearing aids also have spots?_

[Tikki?] She signed with one hand, tapping the desk with her other. _Oh wait, she said she couldn’t be with me when I’m Ladybug. But what about…_

[Chat Noir?]

[Anyone?]

Marinette’s breathing hitched as she felt strong vibrations on her feet. She ran outside her balcony, eyes widening at the sight of an explosion. People near the scene had their mouths open. _Presumably screaming. Which means being this…Ladybug doesn’t give me any hearing abilities. Maybe I should leave this to the police. Maybe I-_

Marinette nearly hesitated until she felt a second set of vibrations near her school. Before she could think, she leapt. And as she leapt, her yo-yo followed. _WHAT AM I DOING?,_ she screamed over and over again in her head when her thoughts caught up. She landed less than gracefully on her school grounds when a large, humanoid rock approached her. He looked like he was snarling and threatening her. _Akuma._ And though Marinette could not hear his specific words, she felt her heart rate quicken at the realization that she was literally thrown into a battle. Alone.

Or so she thought until a baton whacked the side of the akuma’s face. She caught a glimpse of green and a flash of teeth before the akuma fell with a thud. When the dust cleared, a boy in black emerged. Wearing cat ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I really appreciate any feedback, critiques, or comments in general.  
> On tumblr: http://dengekirose.tumblr.com/post/152144685778/give-me-a-sign


End file.
